Lucky to Have You
by themis.ceres
Summary: Albus/Minerva ficlet. A chronology of their time together.
1. 1942

Lucky to Have You

1942

She supposed that rationally he was slightly too old.

But those soulful eyes and that sparkling smile.

Minerva McGonagall, seventh year Gryffindor, sighed into her hand. _Oh yes, Professor Dumbledore certainly was no hardship on the eyes._

"Miss McGonagall?"

She looked up and only found blue. "Sir?"

The twinkle in his eyes reflected the grin on his face. "Day dreaming are we Miss McGonagall?"

The blush crept down her cheeks and across her chest. "Sorry sir."

Albus chuckled. "I'm sorry too Miss McGonagall but as I shall refrain from removing House Points you _will _owe me a detention."

Minerva's blush deepened but she nodded. It was a fair exchange, she didn't want to bring any punishment down on her housemates.

The class was able to continue in relative calm. And the rest of her day passed without incident.

Her outside was determined to not give in to portraying the frenzy Minerva found herself in. The churning in her stomach only grew as she headed towards her Professor's classroom.

Detention

As Minerva packed up her things she managed to watch the Transfiguration professor out of the corner of her eye.

Without looking up Albus smiled. "Miss McGonagall, please. If you would?"

She tucked one of her black curls behind her ear and approached his desk. "Yes Professor?"

"It is very unusual for you to be so distracted in my class. I was wondering if anything was the matter."

Minerva was shocked by her professors concern and so could barely contain her grin. She looked up into his concerned gaze and bit her lip. She decided to go with partial truth. "Guy problems."

As strange as it was confiding such matters in him, not only because he was her professor but because he was the source of her problems, a stranger look crossed his face. It almost looked like jealousy.

She snapped down on the glee surging through her body. It couldn't be. He couldn't possibly be interested in her, in a student.

Could he?

He pulled her out of her revelry with a zinger.

"Any man would be lucky to have you."

She nodded and left the room with a warm feeling in her chest.


	2. 1956

Lucky to Have You

1956

"How dare you!"

Albus smiled as the outraged feminine voice echoed threw out the hallway.

"What we're you thinking?"

His smirk grew as he leaned against the wall waiting while the scene unfolded.

"You, you thought that I would just, I dunno, forgive you! You are unbelievable!"

A male voice was raised in reply. "It was just one night. Come on Minnie.."

"Ugh, you know I hate it when you call me that!"

Albus chuckled. Minerva McGonagall was certainly no Minnie.

"I thought you loved it." Albus looked around he corner in time to see her jerking back from the man's touch.

"No. I hate it. Actually, I hate a lot of things you do. Including and especially when you sleep with other women!"

He only had a minutes warning before the young woman rounded the corner.

"Oh. Albus." She blushed. "Did, did you-" She cleared her throat. "How are you Headmaster?"

"I am well Minerva." He waved her forward. "You didn't leave for the holiday?"

She shook her head. "I was planning on it but something came up."

Albus nodded. "I see."

They came to an intersection. The right passageway would lead to the Gryffindor Tower and her Head of House quarters while the straightaway led to the Headmasters office.

Albus bent his head leaning over Minerva to whisper in her ear. His breath tickled places it didn't touch.

"Any man would be lucky to have you."

She smiled and watched as he bounced off towards his new office.


	3. 1960

Lucky to Have You

1960

It was three am.

"You know, this is your fault."

A deep rumble came from the body lying next to her.

"So it would seem."

Minerva smiled and rolled over into his waiting arms.

Albus wasted no time in placing a smattering of kisses over her neck and high chest.

"Albus!"

"What?" He did not pause in his task.

"I'm still hungry."

With a heavy sigh Albus heaved himself off their bed and rolled into the kitchen. Minerva rolled onto her side and snuggled into the covers, watching him go.

"Pancakes?"

Minerva nodded. "With mangos."

Less then ten minutes later Albus returned and she sucked down the top two. Tucking a black curl behind her ear Minerva allowed her still nude form to curl forward slightly.

"Tom stopped by earlier."

Albus watched her suck the excess mango juice off her fingers. "Here?"

"And by the school."

Albus took a long drink of water. "What did he want?"

Minerva shook her head. "I don't-"

"Stop."

She swallowed lumpily. "Albus?"

"I didn't want this to happen." He rubbed a hand over his troubled brow. "I didn't want you dragged into this."

Minerva's eyes became glazed over.

"I didn't want him to know about you." He got off their bed.

She cracked. "You don't want bloody anyone to know about me!" She threw her fork down. "Not your family, not the other teachers, damn it Albus their not bloody blind!" She raised herself up. "This baby mean nothing to you does it! All it mean and that now you have to stay, now you have to deal!" The raven haired professor climbed down of their bed. "I am so bloody proud of you Albus. Not only have you done great things but you are a kind and decent human being! And you know what? I LOVE YOU!" She poked him in the chest. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I don't care wether it's three days or three hundred bloody years so you better start dealing!"

Albus's eyes darkened and his lips mutated into one fine line. He reached down and pulled the little spitfire witch closer to him. "I only wish I could keep you safe." As if he wanted to fuse their two bodies. After spending a few moments plundering her mouth the older man stepped back.

"I am so lucky to have you."

With out further notice he turned and walked out the door.


	4. 1972

Lucky to Have You

1972

Minerva paced angrily in a small area in the front of the Quidditch store. Sighing angrily she tucked a loose piece of hair into her bun.

"Hey mom, you ready?"

She turned frustratedly. "Of course I am ready Ariana. I have been waiting for _you_."

Her daughter rolled her intensely blue eyes but smilingly led her mother to the register.

"Did you at least find what you were looking for?"

The girl bit her lip. "Yup."

Ariana put her Nimbus on the counter and the Transfiguration professor handed over the galleons.

It was Minerva's turn to roll her eyes. "Your father spoils you."

As soon as they exited the shop she pulled her daughter close for a Side-Along-Apparation.

15 Minutes Later

Ariana opened the gate that led to her family's cottage.

It had been belonged to her father's family.

"Dad?"

It wasn't often that her father was home but when he did it was always interesting.

"Here."

She wandered into his study.

"Lemon drop."

She smiled. "Of course."

She reached into the golden goblet at his side and popped one of the candies into her mouth.

"Check it out." She held up her new broom.

He smiled. "It's a beauty."

She nodded and gazed at it appreciatively.

"Have you tried it out yet?"

She shook her head, kissed him on the check and made her way outside.

Minerva followed her daughter at a slower pace and took the vacated seat on the arm of her husbands chair.

"She's really something."

They watched their daughter from the window, her curly raven hair struggling in it's confines.

"She'll make the Ravenclaw team of course."

Minerva nodded. "Chaser again."

He nodded, smiling.

Albus pulled his wife of fifteen years into his lap.

"I am so lucky to have you both."


	5. 1982

Lucky to Have You

1982

"MOM!"

The young woman stumbled into her parents house.

Her blood covered hand smeared on the wall. She took a moment to study it. She demanded her eyes focus. The wall was covered in Daily Prophet clippings from her life. Graduation from Hogwarts, various articles written about and by her, the announcement of her marriage to a powerful and handsome leader of the anti-Voldemort movement, the announcement of her first born child, Rachel Vor.

Ariana Guinevere Athena Dumbledore Bones had her whole life plastered on the wall that led to her mother's sitting room.

She lurched forward again. "Ugh." She feel to her knees.

Suddenly there was a woman in-front of her.

"Mom?"

Minerva pulled her daughter into her arms, ignoring the blood that was leaking from various wounds. She mentally cursed the Ministry for not moving quickly enough to round up the rouge Death Eaters.

"Albus!"

An older man made his was around the corner. "Ariana?" The woman nodded. "Oh god."

The two of them maneuvered their daughter onto the couch. She moved off to get a cold compress and a bowl of water as he began to utter several cleaning and healing spells. Several moments later their little girl came to.

"Oh honey." Minerva removed her daughters dirty and blood soiled clothes. Replacing them with a lighter, pale pink, robe.

Her daughter moaned obstensively. "Mom?" Minerva nodded. "Dad?" Albus finished his healing spells before grabbing her hand. From the couch Ariana sighed.

"Caradoc and Edgar are dead."

Minerva and Albus matched eyes over their daughters head.

"Rachel?"

Ariana smiled sadly. "She's with-"

Her smile cracked and tears began flowing down her checks.

Minerva gasped. "No."

Ariana slid her robe open to show the new scar she had. It was slightly diagonal and ran from a little over her bellybutton to her right thigh. "I was pregnant again."

The three huddled together. Tears mingling freely.

"Mom, Dad. I love you."

A final breath passed over the couples check.

"I was so lucky to have you guys."


	6. 1997

Lucky to Have You

1997

Severus Snape sat in the visitors chair in-front of the Headmaster's desk.

"You know Sev. I'm the last one."

He nodded.

She smiled. "I miss them so badly." She twisted her wedding ring before looking up. "I don't blame you."

There was a pause and Severus looked mighty uncomfortable.

"He had told me before hand. After the ring incident."

He nodded again.

"After Ariana you were-" she met his eye "I don't blame you."

She tapped the name plate with her wand.

_Headmaster Severus Snape_

"Minerva, I will do my best to protect them."

She nodded.

"I know you will."

She glided down the corridors to the room that she had shared up until six months ago with her husband of forty years.

Minerva Davies Natalie Durdanah McGonagall Dumbledore set loose her bun, fixed the family portrait on her beside table, and lied down. There was a war coming.

She turned to watch the people in the portrait interact. She smiled.

"I was very lucky to have had you."


End file.
